The Magical Doctor
by Maloran
Summary: After reading his parent's will, Harry discovers a major project started by his mum. Upon completion, Harry and his friends go on a wild trip through time and space, with the occasional crossing with the Doctor, of course.
1. Chapter 1 New problems for Harry

AN: Oops. I always do this. I write the story, then forget to put in the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I would need a TARDIS in order to be the owner of Harry Potter and Doctor Who. Since I don't have one, well, there you go.

**Chapter 1 - New problems for Harry**

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I regret to inform you that your relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, as well as their son Dudley, have been killed in a train accident. Their car had stalled on the tracks just moments before a train hit them._

_Because Vernon Dursley never made a will, the estate of the Dursleys will be divided between yourself and Vernon's sister Marge. Miss Dursley has already picked up the things she wanted to keep of her brother's, while the rest goes to you. Miss Dursley tried to claim the house, but we have been informed by your estate's solicitors that Number 4 Privet Drive was owned by your mother, Mrs. Lily Potter nee Evans, and therefore rightfully belongs to you._

_We apologize for the inconvenience, and grieve for your loss._

_Wechet M. Andow,_

_Attorney_'

Harry stared at the letter that was delivered. It came the morning after Sirius's escape from the dementors.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"Here, read this. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, handing over the letter. He then got up to walk to the Head Table.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I talk to you in your office?" asked Harry once he reached the table.

"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore, and the two of them left for the Headmaster's Office.

Back at the Gryffindor Table, Hermione read the letter and got a sad look on her face.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Looks like Harry has some new problems," said Hermione.

* * *

In Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry got straight to the point.

"We have a problem. The Dursleys are dead. I got a letter from Uncle Vernon's attorney. It said they were run over by a train. The estate was divided between myself and Marge. She got what she wanted, and I got the rest, which includes the house," said Harry.

"How did you end up with the house?" asked Dumbledore.

"Turns out mum bought the property for Aunt Petunia. However, she held onto the deed and it got tied into the Potter estate, which by the way thank you _so_ much for telling me about," said Harry, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I felt that you weren't ready for such a big responsibility," said Dumbledore.

"Bullshit, you just want to keep me under lock and key," said Harry. "You may say you care, but if you truly did, you wouldn't have left me with the Dursleys. It's my life, headmaster, and I ask you to please, stay the hell out of it from now on." With that, Harry got up and walked out of the office, leaving an old, broken man to cry in silence.

* * *

Returning to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry ran into Ron and Hermione.

"What's the matter, Harry?" asked Ron.

"A lot of things," said Harry. "Turns out that Dumbledore's been keeping my family estate from me."

"Well he is your magical guardian," said Ron, who covered his mouth a second later.

Harry stared at Ron. "Great. Just great. How can people expect me to make a decision if I don't have all the information?!" he yelled.

"Harry, we..." started Hermione.

"No, forget it. After school lets out, I'm going to Gringotts to see my parent's will and find out more about my estate," said Harry. "Right now though I will be thinking long and hard about our friendship, because I've been noticing a few things that I really don't like." Harry then headed up to the boys third-year dorm.

Ron sighed. "Do you think being informants for Dumbledore was a good thing, Hermione?"

"I'm beginning to think that Ginny, Fred, and George were right to reject the offer," she replied.

* * *

The train ride home was a solemn affair. Harry was in a compartment with Fred, George and Ginny, leaving Ron and Hermione to themselves. Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle came by for a visit, but Harry laid a trap ahead of time, so the three of them were now hanging by a rope outside of the train.

As they pulled into the magical side of King's Cross, Harry gave a message for Ron and Hermione to Fred and George.

"I've decided that I'm going to continue the friendship on a trial basis," said Harry. "However, they have to quit being informants to Dumbledore. Tell your mum I'll see her later in the summer. I need to floo to The Leaky Caldron and visit Gringotts. Laters." Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and did exactly what he said.

"Something tells me that Harry is going to lose one or both of them as friends," said Fred.

"At least he's willing to be congenial on the acquaintance level," said George as the two of them headed towards the gate back to muggle London.

* * *

Exiting the floo in The Leaky Caldron, Harry ordered a room from the barman, Tom. Upon entering the room, Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and told her he would be back in a while. Hedwig nodded, and Harry left to go see the goblins of Gringotts.

Entering the bank, Harry walks up to the first available teller he sees.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I need to see the person in charge of the Potter Family account," said Harry.

"I'll have a goblin take you back to Rotnose in the accounts department. GRIPHOOK!" yelled the goblin.

The same goblin that Harry remembered from his first visit came up to the desk.

"Hello, Griphook. How have you been?" asked Harry.

Griphook and the teller were stunned. "You actually remember me?" asked Griphook.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"Most wizards and witches tend to ignore us unless it's business related," said the teller.

"I'm beginning to find out that I will never be normal, and though I will still try to hide from my fame, doesn't mean I can't go for fantastic," said Harry.

Griphook just shook his head and beaconed Harry to follow him.

Harry followed the little goblin until they came to an office door. There was a plaque on the door that read: Rotnose - Account Manager for The Potter Family and The Black Family.

_Cool, something else in common with Sirius,_ thought Harry, as Griphook knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the goblin on the other side. Griphook opened the door and let Harry inside.

The interior of the office was a mix of the typical and untypical. There was the standard desk, shelves, and filing cabinets, as well as pictures of family, but hanging on the walls were swords, daggers and shields of all types.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how good to see you," said Rotnose. "Truthfully, I've been expecting you for a couple of years."

"Sorry about that, but a certain headmaster has been keeping things from me," said Harry as he took a seat."

"I should have known. Albus Dumbledore does more harm to Goblin Relations than any other person," said Rotnose with a shake of his head.

"Anyway, I'm here to see my parent's will," said Harry.

Rotnose nodded and went over to one of the filing cabinets. Pulling open a drawer, he reaches in and retrieves an envelope, which he hands to Harry.

"Inside is the will of your parents," said Rotnose, as Harry opened the envelope with trembling hands.

'_The will of James and Lily Potter - _

_We, James and Lily Potter, being of sound mind (Padfoot, Moony, if even one snort comes out of you, this parchment will automatically hex you) and body, do declare this our last will and testament._

_First off, if the Dark Dingleberry known as Voldemort killed us, then our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew betrayed us. If so, then our son is to go to Sirius Black or the Longbottoms. If he is not placed with either of them and is instead placed with the Dursleys, then the diarrhea/constipation curse will be placed on the person who placed Harry there upon the reading of this line. The curse will last for three months with no way to break it._

* * *

Hogwarts - Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying his afternoon, sucking on a lemon drop, when all of a sudden, his bowels start to clench up in constipation, but it also feels like he has diarrhea as well.

"Oh, cr... " he starts to say, before an immense wave of pain hits him from the sphincter. The headmaster headed to the bathroom, and almost makes it. Key word being, almost.

Albus Dumbledore is in for a lousy three months.

* * *

Back to the will

_Also, if he was placed with the Dursleys and is 14, or close enough to it, Harry is to sign the enclosed emancipation papers, thus granting him adulthood and access to all the Potter vaults, as well as his mother's vault. Son, what this means is, when it comes to money, whoever they say the richest person in the world is, they'll have absolutely nothing on you. You also have a lot of properties, as well as stocks in businesses all over the world._

_Now to our friends. To Remus Lupin - Sorry about not trusting you. We blame the rat. To make sure your taken care of, we leave you with your own vault with 10,000,000 galleons inside, as well as the ownership of the cabin by the lake you like up in Northern Scotland. Enjoy it, buddy. You deserve it, and please get some new robes._

_To Sirius Black - We really weren't sure what to leave you, since you don't need the money, so we decided to leave you with Marauder Manor. Have fun, Padfoot, and keep our kid safe. Harry, your mother wants to talk to you now._

_Harry, while I was growing up, I got addicted to a sci-fi show that was, and probably still is, very popular. No, I'm not talking about Star Trek. I got hooked on Doctor Who. During my third year, after reading about portkeys and time turners, I got to thinking. What if there was some way to make a magical TARDIS. It would have to be a mix of both magic and muggle technology to work the way is should. The only problem was that at the time, muggle technology wasn't ideal for what I wanted. I drew up some plans, and kept updating them as the years passed by. I started on the framework for the TARDIS the year before you were born, but had to store it when we went into hiding. It and my plans are in my vault. If you can complete it, I feel it would be a valuable tool for you, however you use it._

_Harry, know that we love you, and wish we could be with you. Enjoy life, and don't let Voldemort get you down._

_Signed,_

_James and Lily Potter'_

Harry sniffed as he read the will. He felt as though some of his cares were washed away as he read his parent's writing. Then he perked up. His mother was working on a magical TARDIS?! This he just had to see.

"Rotnose, please send a letter to Remus Lupin, informing him about the will if he hasn't seen it already. Also, I would like to sign those emancipation papers, please." Rotnose nodded. "Griphook, after I sign the papers, I would like to go down to my mother's vault."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," said Griphook.

"Please, just call me Harry. All my friends do, and I consider you my friend," said Harry as he was handed the papers.

"Thank you, Harry. You honor me with your friendship, so I will honor you with the same," said Griphook with a bow.

Signing the papers, Harry felt the magical trace leave him as he became an emancipated minor. Harry made a copy of the will to be sent to Madam Bones, asking if Sirius ever had a trial and if not, would this be able to help prove his innocense, shook Rotnose's hand, then left with Griphook to his mother's vault.

Entering the vault, Harry and Griphook looked around and saw the framework for the magical TARDIS, as well as a lot of metal and a filing cabinet.

_Mum's plans must be in there,_ thought Harry. Harry opened the top drawer and pulled out the main schematics.

Griphook looked at the plans Harry held in his hands. "You know, the goblin corp of engineers would be able to help you with all this," he said. "They understand both muggle technology and magic, especially current technology."

"How much will it cost me to hire them?" asked Harry.

"If they move right along, and use state-of-the-art tech, they might have the TARDIS ready in a month, though it will cost you 50,000 galleons, including parts and labor," said Griphook. "We also might need to bring in someone from the Department of Mysteries to help with the spells and charms."

Harry nodded. "Let's talk with the head engineer and find out what all we need to do and get. I want to get this off the ground before my birthday."

* * *

One month later - July 25th

"Where could Harry be? It's not like him to disappear for a month without writing to us," said Hermione, who was visiting the Weasleys at The Burrow.

"I dunno, Hermione," said Ron. "All I know is that we really messed up our friendship with Harry, and I for one intend to fix it."

Bill, the eldest Weasley sibling, entered the kitchen.

"Were you talking about Harry? I saw him at the bank when I checked in from that tomb excavation I was on. He and a lot of the goblins from the corp of engineers have been going back and forth from the vault caverns in a major hurry. I'm wondering if Harry asked them to build something for him."

Just then a high squealing and grinding sound was heard coming from outside.

"What in the world is that noise?" asked Ron, as he got up from the chair he was in.

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar," said Hermione. She, Ron, and Bill left the kitchen and headed outside, followed shortly by Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny.

Out on the lawn, the Weasleys and Hermione saw IT. IT was a large blue phone box that had the words 'Police in the Box' written above the door.

"No way," said Hermione. "There is no way this exists." The door on the box opens up and out pops a familiar head.

"Oh, but it does, Hermione," said Harry happily. "My mum designed it, and with the goblins help, I built it. Come on in!" Harry ducked back inside, and Hermione and the Weasleys followed.

Inside they encountered a room far larger than the box showed. In the center of the room was a weird console with flashing buttons, dials and switches. In the center was a long tube with some blue doo-dad running up and down it.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Harry, there is no way that this can work. When I had the time turner, I was still limited to a one-way trip."

"Then this is why I'm glad my mum was the smartest witch ever," said Harry. "She designed all the spells used on this ship, including a temporal integration field ward, so we can travel anywhere in time without mucking up the timeline, as we would become a part of it."

"So can we go to other planets, as well?" asked Hermione.

"That's going to have to wait until I go forward in time a few years," said Harry. "There I can upgrade the TARDIS and get the galactic maps I need. Right now was just the test of the site-to-site transportation."

"Don't you mean our trip, Harry?" asked Ron. "We're going with you."

"Are you going to report this to Dumbledore?" asked Harry sternly.

"Nope. I sent him a letter saying that I'm no longer going to risk my friendship with you," said Ron.

"Even if something comes up that would drag me back into the spotlight but in the end screw me over even worse?"

Ron thought it over. "Not even then. You don't do stuff like that willingly."

"Kicking and screaming, yes," said Fred.

"But not willingly," said George with a smile.

"So, how does this all work?" asked Bill.

"You must be Bill, right?" Bill nodded. "Mum managed to reverse-engineer a time turner. She figured out the runic sequence needed to travel in either direction, as well as how to portkey to different locations, especially through time. Finding a power source was tough, though."

"What does it run on?" asked Ginny.

"A mystic lodestone," replied Harry.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. And with all the spells on here to make it space worthy, I can go all the way back to when the Earth began straight to the end. I can even put us into orbit," said Harry with a huge grin.

"Well, at least we know you won't ever run out of power, especially with all the technology you have in here," said Hermione.

"That reminds me. Hermione, same question I asked Ron," said Harry.

"Will you keep me from going with you?" asked Hermione.

"Only if you're still spying for him."

"Then I'll just have to tell him I quit. Back in a moment." Hermione rushed out to write her resignation letter.

To the others, Harry said, "Alright, who wants to go with me?" Every Weasley raised their hands. "Okay, go and pack a few clothes. I have a laundry area on here, so you don't need to bring much. Have Hermione pack some things, as well, and tell her she may bring one, repeat, _one_ book. We won't be gone that long."

While the others were packing, and Hermione was agonizing over having to choose just one book, Harry was using the magical temporal scanner his mum designed to find a point in time when he could find what he needed.

_Hmm, 2275 seems to be the best time,_ thought Harry. _All the parts I need, as well as those stellar cartography charts. All I need now is a sonic screwdriver and I can truly be the Doctor. I wonder where I can get one?_

Harry heard a knock on the door. He wondered why they would be knocking, then remembered that the door automatically locks when it closes and needs the key when outside.

Harry opened the door for his friends. "Sorry about that. I forgot about the automatic lock."

"That's okay, and it's a good safety feature to have," said Hermione. "So, which when are we going to?"

"2275. Everything I need is there. Oh, and don't worry about trying to install the parts we're going to get, the goblin engineers made it self-upgrading. We just need to get the stuff."

Harry loaded up the temporal and spacial co-ordinates into the console. "Okay, co-ordinates locked, stabilizers on, time rotor charged and ready, all I need to do now is release the hand brake." With that, Harry threw down the switch.

Outside, Molly Weasley had just got back from shopping, along with Arthur and Percy, who came home for lunch, when they saw the strangest sight. A blue box which was on their lawn was phasing in and out of sight, while emitting a loud squeaking and grinding noise. Wondering what it was, the three entered the house, where Molly found a note from the kids.

'_Mum,_

_Harry has this amazing device that allows us to travel anywhere on this planet and any when in time. We're going with him to keep him company and to keep him out of trouble. We should be back in a few moments, but from our perspective it might be longer._

_Bill'_

Molly re-read the note twice, handed it to her husband, and then fainted.

Arthur read the note, and then said, "Lucky devils."

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the ride was shaky, but stabile.

"Does this thing have to vibrate so much?" asked Ron, who was looking a bit green.

"Sorry about the vibration, the stabilizer still isn't quite in sync with the rest of the TARDIS," said Harry just before the vibrations stopped. "Oh, good. We must be here. "Okay, wands hidden but at the ready." The others nodded as Harry went over and opened the door.

What they saw beyond was incredible, to say the least. People, creatures, and every other type of being that could be imagined, and some that couldn't, were walking and flying about. Flying cars and busses moved along high overhead, weaving through the huge skyscrapers.

"Oh, Merlin," whispered the twins.

"We're actually in the future," said Ron in awe.

"Welcome to New York, New York, in the year 2275," said Harry. "This is _the_ number 1 trading center for the entire planet, according to the temporal scanner. We'll have to keep the wands hidden, as magic, though now known to the muggles, is at least frowned upon here on the upper level."

"Wait, upper level?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, this version of New York is about 3500 feet above the ground. The original city is still there, and is called the lower level. All the low-income families and magic users are down there, as the electrical field generated by the upper city now overloads magic, instead of the other way around. Now that the explanation is over with, let's go shopping."

"With what?" asked Bill. "None of us brought any money."

"Don't worry, I left instructions with the goblins at Gringotts. All I have to do is show them my family ring and say the password. My accounts then become available to me. When we go to the past, I'll have to set it up with the goblins back then, with the password feature put on hold when I become born until the TARDIS is built."

"Now that is just the kind of headaches time travel tends to form," said Hermione.

* * *

After getting into his accounts and activated his debit card, Harry and the others went to work buying the parts needed to finish off the TARDIS, though the twins talked Harry into buying something extra; a robotic talking dog named K-9.

"Why did you talk me into getting this robot again?" asked Harry.

"It just felt like it belonged,' said Fred.

Harry just looked at the first born twin. "I worry about you sometimes."

After getting the new equipment unpackaged and installed, (all they had to do was touch whatever item they had to the area Harry directed them to and it was absorbed by the TARDIS), the time ship was finally complete.

"Well, now that we're finished, what shall we do now?" asked Harry.

"Let's go see Hogwarts as it was being built and meet the founders!" squeaked Hermione.

"Somehow I knew she would say that," said Ron in a deadpanned voice.

Harry and the others just laughed as the Boy-Who-Lived scanned the time stream and found the time he wanted. Setting the co-ordinates, Harry launched them through time to where Hogwarts is being built, in the year 975 A.D. However, they never knew they were being watched.

* * *

"So, who were they, Doctor?" asked a blonde female human.

"I don't know, Rose," said the Doctor. "All I know is that they weren't from this time, and although they were using something that looked like the TARDIS, it isn't, as what they had was powered by something completely different. I just can't remember where I felt it before."

"I heard them mention a place called Gringotts," said Rose. "Would that help you?"

"Gringotts?! That's a bank run by gob... " started the Doctor, as his eyes widened in realization. "...lins! Of course, our mysterious time travelers are wizards and witches! They must have figured out the runic sequence needed to travel in time! It must have been a muggleborn who watched the show!"

"Show?! What show?" asked an increasingly annoyed Rose.

"Oh, I set up a sci-fi show on the BBC to counteract all the rumors that get spread around about me and my companions, especially when we appear out of no-where," said the Doctor. "Currently I'm being played by someone called David Tennant, who for some reason looks like a wizard named Barty Crouch, Jr."

"So," said Rose, sliding up to the Doctor with a slight twitch in her left eye, "who plays me on the show?"

"A young actress named Billie Piper, though she doesn't have the same energy that you have."

"Damn, you gave the good answer," said Rose, hanging her head.

"Anyway, I have a lock on where they're going. Setting co-ordinates for the year 975 A.D. Location: the future site of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait, when you said that the travelers were wizards and witches, I thought you were joking," said Rose.

"Nope. Wizards and witches are the only ones outside of, well, me, who have the power needed to time travel. They live longer than normal humans, though they can't regenerate. Here we go!" With that, the Doctor threw the hand brake and launched his TARDIS after the wizards.

* * *

Two men and two women were sitting in a tent, going over the plans for the school they were going to build. A school for wizards and witches to learn magic.

"Well, everything looks sound. Now all we need is to get funding from King Frederic," said Godric Gryffindor.

"I hate dealing with that miser," said Salazar Slytherin. "He penny pinches everything."

"Well, I don't know of another way to get the money needed to build the school," said Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll be in a generous mood," said Helga Hufflepuff wistfully.

The other three just shook their heads sadly.

Just then, there was a great cacophony of noise coming from outside the tent. The four who would become the founders of Hogwarts looked out the tent flap in great surprise. Some ten feet from the tent, two large blue boxes were appearing from out of thin air, each emitting a high squeaking and grinding noise.

"I wonder just where these boxes came from?" asked Godric.

"More like when," said Rowena, as a door opened on both boxes and out of both trooped a group of people. All were dressed in weird garments.

Hermione looked around and saw another TARDIS next to theirs. He then saw who came out of the other one.

"Harry, I think we have a problem," said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"That man who came from the other TARDIS? He's the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2 Say that again!

Previously:

"_That man who came from the other TARDIS? He's the Doctor."_

* * *

**Chapter Two - Say that again?!**

Harry and the Doctor just stared at each other, both waiting for the other to say something. Rose interrupted.

"Doctor, what's going on? You're staring at him like you know him," said Rose.

"I don't know, but when I saw his eyes, they reminded me of my cousin, Lily," said the Doctor.

"My eyes remind you of your cousin Lily?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, she had those vibrant green eyes, and long red hair. Last time I saw her was when she was six, before Gallifrey was destroyed," said the Doctor, not realizing that the eyes of the magical group of time travelers had widened in shock.

"No way," said Bill. "Absolutely no bloody way."

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

"My mum's name was Lily," said Harry. Opening his TARDIS, Harry summoned his photo album. "Here's a picture of her with my dad. Would this be what she would look like as an adult?" Harry showed the picture to the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor stared at the picture, his own eyes widening. "Oh, my... it is her. She must have been sent here by her parents before the planet exploded. Harry, this means you're half-Gallifreian!" exclaimed the Doctor in a joyous voice. "She must have lost her memory when she was transported to Earth."

"Excuse me," said a large man with thick red hair and an equally thick beard, "but may we ask what the hell are you doing here?"

The two groups sweatdropped. "Oops. Forgot about that. My name is Harry Potter, and my friends and I are from the future. The only reason we're here, that I know of, is to ask you some questions about the school, the era, as well as clarify some rumors that are still around in our time. The other two just followed us just to see what was going on."

A black-haired lady in regal looking robes stepped forward. "Welcome. I am Rowena Ravenclaw. The short-tempered one to my left is Godric Gryffindor, and behind us are Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. Out of curiosity, what time period are you from?"

Harry looked over at the Doctor. "So long as no record is kept, it's okay to tell them when we're from," the Doctor replied.

Harry turned back to the Founders. "My friends and I are from the year 1993 AD, over a thousand years from now. I don't know about Rose and the Doctor, seeing as we just met."

"We're from 2005," said Rose. "Well, I know I am. Not too sure about the Doctor, as he's on his tenth life."

"Wait, 2005?" asked Harry. "Is everything peaceful? What I mean is, there aren't men and women in black robes and skull-shaped masks going about killing people?"

"Couldn't you have found this out in 2275?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't want to look it up. Besides, at that point it was too far ahead in time to matter much," said Harry.

"That and WWIII wiped out a lot of records," said the Doctor.

"Something tells me I don't want to know," said Harry.

"Anyway, I noticed that you and your friends were getting parts to upgrade your TARDIS, but from what I scanned, it still isn't finished. Would you mind if my TARDIS interfaces with yours to complete the upgrade?" asked the Doctor.

"How long will it take?" asked Harry.

"About two hours," replied the Doctor.

Harry looked at his friends. "Well, we are going to be spending some time here. What do you guys say?"

"Go for it," said Hermione, and the others nodded.

Harry turned back to the Doctor and said, "Go right ahead."

"Thanks, Harry. Why don't you go and have that talk with the Founders of your school, and we'll get the upgrade going."

"Hey, wait. What about my question?" asked Harry.

"I think it will be better for you to figure that out for yourself," said the Doctor. "For right now, go talk with them."

* * *

Harry and the others followed the Founders back to their tent. Upon entering, Harry looked at the table, which held the plans for the school.

"Well, what did you want to know?" asked Godric.

Everyone in the time travel group looked at Hermione. "Fine, I'll go first," she scowled. "Well, I guess the first thing to ask is, what's taking so long?"

"King Frederick," said Salazar. "That man is a total mizer. He has yet to release funds to us for the school."

"Have you asked the noble families to help?" asked Bill.

"Yes, and their almost as bad as the king," said Helga. "The only ones that are supporting us right now are the Potters and the Blacks."

"You know, I don't know anything about my family line," said Harry.

"You don't?" asked Rowena. "Then let us correct this mistake." Heading to the tent flap, she peaked her head out and called, "Darius, could you come here for a moment?"

Not long after she retook her seat, the man Rowena called came in. He was a tall, strapping young man in his early thirties with a large broadsword hanging from his belt.

"Darius, these young folks are temporal travelers from the future," said Rowena. "The one with black hair is your descendant."

"Hi, I'm Harry James Potter," said Harry, stepping up to shake his ancestor's hand.

Darius shook the boy's hand, looking him over. Harry looked a bit underfed, but could tell that he had been restoring himself and wasn't quite finished yet. His black hair was like his own; a stylized mess. The green eyes were a shock, but it was the lightning-bolt scar that clinched it.

"The one, he has come," whispered Darius, whose face showed shock.

"Are you sure?" asked Godric.

"As sure as the scar on his forehead," said Darius.

The Founders and Darius just stared at Harry.

"What's going on?" asked Harry. He was getting a little spooked from the looks.

"There is a prophesy made by Merlin himself that says, and I quote, 'The one marked by lightning, along with his companions, will appear from a time yet to come. They will appear to four who will found a new place of learning. Train them, especially the chosen one, for he will lead his time into a new era. The one marked by lightning will be trained in everything the founders know.'," said Darius.

"You know, after hearing that, I wonder if there's a prophesy in our time," said Harry to the Weasleys and Hermione.

"There probably is," said Hermione. "What I want to know is how are we going to do this training without ageing?"

"There's a spell the four of us can cast that will lock our age until we release the spell," said Godric. "If we combine it with the time compression spell, we can probably get all your training done in a month."

"What does the time compression spell do?" asked Ginny.

"It compresses one year into a day, and the spell lasts for thirty days," said Salazar.

"That's convenient," said Bill, smiling.

"Can you afford to take a month off to train us?" asked Harry.

"Well, without the King's backing, we can't really do anything," said Helga. "His son, Edward, wants to help us, but his father forbade it."

"Maybe during the training we can come up with a way to get the funding we need," said Rowena.

An owl flew into the tent with a message. Godric took the message and released the owl. After a quick scan, he said, "We may not have to think of anything. King Frederick has passed on, and Edward has assumed the throne. Now we can get the funding we need. I'll write to him saying that we'll get back to him in a month after we're through with some compressed training."

"Okay, I'll talk with the Doctor and Rose," said Harry. "I want to see where they are on the upgrade."

* * *

"Doctor, are you sure we should stick around to help their training?" asked Rose. The two of them had been listening in on the others via the TARDIS.

"Rose, Harry's going to be my replacement someday. I want to train him in his Gallifreian abilities," said the Doctor. "Besides, with that time lock spell, we'll be safe from aging for 30 years. Anyway, here comes Harry."

"Hello, cousin, Rose. How goes the transfer?" asked Harry.

"It's going better than I thought. My TARDIS should be done with your in about another fifteen minutes," said the Doctor.

"Cool. So what are you going to do next?"

"We're going to stick around a while longer," said the Doctor. "I want to train you in your Gallifreian abilities."

"Does some of that training include how to use a sonic screwdriver?" asked Harry.

"Somehow, I knew you would ask that," said Rose. A ding sound was emitted from the console.

"Looks like the transfer was completed sooner than I thought," said the Doctor. "You picked up some very agreeable parts."

"Of course they're agreeable. The Unspeakables helped build the initial ship, but the technology just wasn't there. However, I left the plans with them, so they could build what was needed," said Harry. "To help support them, they sold the tech separately to various muggle companies. Each company then used said tech for other purposes, not knowing that the various pieces of tech could be combined together to form the parts needed for a time ship. To make sure of that, with each piece, they added a part that was completely useless, but covered the fact that it goes with another part."

The Doctor and Rose just looked at Harry. "You mean that all this time I've been trying to repair my TARDIS by myself, and all the stuff I needed was in 2275?!" exclaimed the Doctor. Harry just nodded.

"Well, at least we now have a brainiac who knows how to use resources to their fullest," said Rose. The Doctor glared at Rose, which didn't faze her.

"Come on, let's go rejoin the others," said Harry, heading out of the TARDIS, followed by the other two.

* * *

The month passed peacefully for the rest of the world. For the time travelers, those time-locked thirty years were hell, pure and simple, especially for Harry. Harry learned everything, from potions to animagus. Speaking of, Harry found he had ten forms, five mundane and five magical. The mundane forms are; a wolf, a lion, a falcon, a dolphin, and a squirrel. The magical forms are; a Hungarian Horntail dragon, a phoenix, a gryphon, a sea serpent, and a jarvey. The jarvey was a surprise, but Harry guessed it came from his new-found love of insult comics.

Harry's Gallifreian training was, if anything, easier, yet tougher than his magical training. Easier, in that all Harry had to do was sit still while the Doctor copied his knowledge into Harry. Tougher, in that Harry was trying to keep his head from splitting apart from the immense pain of the memory transfer.

Finally, the time had come for them to go. The founders told Harry and his still school age friends that they still needed to go to school in their time, as half the stuff they learned isn't taught in their time, according to Hermione, Bill and Charlie, and that what is taught is done differently. Harry was told to only use the stuff he learned here on Voldemort whenever he faced him.

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet all of you," said Harry. "Darius, I promise to do the family proud."

"You already have, lad. You already have," said Darius, clapping his hand on Harry's now broad shoulders. Harry's training also included extensive weapons and hand-to-hand fighting, courtesy of Godric. Thirty years of that type of training will bulk anyone up to near pro-bodybuilder level physique, though Harry still remains incredibly flexible.

Closing the door to the TARDIS, Harry said to the others, "Alright, time to go home." Setting the co-ordinates to one hour after they left, Harry threw the hand brake and launched them into time.

* * *

The Burrow - One hour after the TARDIS left

Molly Weasley was still crying over her vanished children, while Arthur was trying to calm her down. Professor Dumbledore was there, but because of that curse, was stuck in the bathroom every ten minutes. After the last pit stop, he comes back into the room to pace, as it is now very painful to sit down.

Not long after Dumbledore returned to pacing, the three of them hear a grinding, squealing noise, just like the one that Molly and Arthur heard when the kids left earlier. Rushing out the door, they find that the blue box back on the lawn. The door on the box opened up and out rushed a sea of red hair, followed by a bushy-haired girl and a raven-haired, powerfully built young man.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry. "How's the curse?"

"How do you know about the curse?" asked Dumbledore in return.

"It was a part of my parent's will. Whoever left me with the Dursleys will be hit with it," said Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "I should have known your mother would have done something like that." He then stiffened up. "Excuse me for a moment," he said and hurried into the house.

Harry and the others looked towards the house for a moment, then heard, "NO! Not my favorite pair!"

"Something tells me he was a little too late," said Fred, which caused the other Weasleys to laugh, including the parents.

"Alright, let's go back inside, and once Professor Dumbledore is cleaned up, you can tell us just where you've been," said Molly.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore returned while Mrs. Weasley was fixing snacks. Harry and the others launched into their tale.

"And after we finished the thirty years of time-locked training, we came here," finished Harry.

"Incredible," said Dumbledore. "So Salazar Slytherin wasn't the cause of the hatred against muggle-borns, but a distant younger cousin."

"Yes. Salazar left the school, not because of that, but because he wanted to teach students all over the then known world," said Bill.

"Leaving the cousin to besmirch his name and make the Chamber of Secrets," said Charlie.

"Salazar wasn't even a Parselmouth. He was born on the wrong side of the family for that," said Hermione.

"But little Silas, however, was. And because of that, Riddle may be of the line of Slytherin, but he's not the heir," said Harry. "I am."

"How," asked Arthur.

"We did a genealogy check," said Harry. "Godric's granddaughter married Rowena's grandson and had a daughter. Said daughter married Darius' grandson, who married a daughter of the Peverell line, thus giving me the cloak. Helga's grandson married Salazar's granddaughter, who married the son of a mister Xavier Evans. The line turns squib then and the family gets lost in history until recently, when a lost little girl of six gets blood adopted by a Mr. William and a Mrs. Rose Evans. Said blood adoption changes her genetics, making her more human, mostly by changing her to a one heart set-up, but also allowing her to carry the Hufflepuff and Slytherin genetics. Lily Evans eventually goes to Hogwarts, meets James Potter, and bada-bing, bada-boom, bada-baby Harry." this sets everyone to laughter again.

"Thank you for that summery, Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me again, I believe I held this back long enough," said Dumbledore as he rushed to the bathroom again.

"Take some Pepto Bismol, it might control the curse for a while," Harry yelled to the headmaster.

"So, Harry, now that you no longer have relatives to go to, what are you going to do now?" asked Molly.

"I don't know. Since I was busy with the goblins for most of this month, I have no clue what's been going on. Did Sirius ever get his trial?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he did, thanks to your parent's will," said Arthur. "Dumbledore found out about the trial and contacted Sirius. Between the will and their testimony, Sirius was set free and was given compensation for wrongful imprisonment, minus the fine for being an unregistered animagus."

"Let me guess, he walked in as Padfoot?" asked Harry, shocking the twins.

"Yep. After the trial, he went to look for you, but as you said you were busy in Gringotts, and Dumbledore wasn't sure where you were either," said Arthur.

"Has he been keeping in contact?"

"Yes. He's currently resting at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the home of his family," said Dumbledore, walking back into the room.

"I'll go contact him." Getting up from the table, Harry walked over to the floo. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, he threw it into the fire and called out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" The fire roared into green flames, and Harry felt his face being dragged into the hearth of Sirius' home.

"Sirius, are you there?" called Harry.

"Harry?!" Is that you?" asked Sirius. "Remus, get down here! Harry's in the floo!" Remus soon entered the room. "Alright, kiddo, talk. Where have you been?"

"I was in Gringotts for a month, building something my mum started," said Harry.

"Oh, not that TARDIS thing," said Remus. "I told her it would never work."

"Well I hate to break it to you, Moony, but it does," said Harry. "Come to the Burrow and I'll show you." With that, Harry vanished from the floo.

Remus looked at Sirius. "Do you think we should humor him?" he asked.

"Why not, he's piqued my curiosity," replied Sirius. "Besides, I have no clue what the two of you were talking about."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Remus. "Let's go." The two of them apparated to the Burrow's back porch, facing the door. If they had been facing the back yard, they would have seen Harry's TARDIS. Remus knocked on the door, and it was quickly answered by Harry.

"Hey, guys," said Harry as he was swept into a hug by the two of them.

Sirius and Remus released Harry from the hug and looked at him. "Merlin, Harry, your huge! How did you get so big?" asked Sirius.

"Come in and sit down, as we're gonna have to go over this again," said Harry.

After Sirius and Remus hear the explanation, Remus asked, "It works? It actually works?"

"Uh-huh," nodded Harry. "It also turns out that mum was blood adopted into the Evans family. In truth, she was an evacuated Gallifreian who lost her memory. All she remembered was her name."

"Woah, my godson is half-alien," said Sirius. "Awesome!" The others in the room laugh.

"Would you guys like to take a tour of the TARDIS?" asked Harry. Arthur, Molly, Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Alas, I cannot. I must be returning to the school, as a special event will be happening this year," said Dumbledore. "Harry, I'm sorry for leaving you with those muggles. I thought that Petunia would care for a relative."

"I think I reminded her too much of mum. Aunt Petunia was jealous of mum, and my being around her was painful, as I was a reminder of mum," said Harry.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Sometimes youth has a greater wisdom than age," he muttered. Out loud he said, "I will do everything I can to keep you safe, Harry, for you now have power far beyond any wizard currently has, including Voldemort," most everyone shudders, "and I believe it will only grow stronger. As the heir to the founders, you can now claim the school, and control it in place of the school governors."

"How long do I have to make the claim?" asked Harry.

"Now that you have been emancipated, not long. You have until August 31st to make it, otherwise it will have to wait until your firstborn child turns 17," said Dumbledore.

"Let's do that tomorrow, then," said Harry. "It will be a good start to my birthday."

"That's right, tomorrow is your birthday!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, we've got to make a cake, invite all your friends, get gifts..."

"Alright! My first birthday party!" said Harry excitedly. Molly just stopped and looked at him.

"You mean that you've never celebrated your birthday before?" she asked.

"At the Dursleys, my birthday were days where I got extra chores, even less food than normal, and a few extra punches from Dudley," said Harry. "The only time I ever got gifts were my last two birthdays."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, as she, Sirius, Remus, and most of the Weasleys moved in for a group hug. Molly, however, was steamed, and looked straight at the headmaster.

Sensing a Mount St. Molly eruption, Dumbledore quickly said, "Oh, look at the time. I really must be going now." The headmaster then apparated away with a loud crack.

"Albus Dumbledore, get back here!" screamed Molly at the headmaster's previous location.

"He must have been in a panic," whispered Fred to the others. "He's never that loud otherwise."

"Oh, when I get my hands on him!"

"Now, Molly. We don't need to worry about Harry being in that situation again," said Arthur. "Anyway, Harry, about that tour?"

"Of course. Let's go." Harry led the four adults to his new home away from home.

* * *

A/N Three re-writes, and I end up with this. Don't expect to see this one updated again until January at the earliest.


	3. It's World Cup Time!

**Chapter Three - It's World Cup time!**

* * *

The tour of the TARDIS was a quick one, due to the fact that a lot more rooms were added, thanks to the interaction with the original.

"So, what all did you learn from the Founders?" asked Sirius once they were back in the control room.

"Plenty," said Harry. "All of us are at least past NEWTs level, though I'm the only one in the grandmaster level. That should tell you just how hard I was trained."

"What do you mean, grandmaster level?" asked Remus.

"I can now do things in potions that would knock Snape's socks off, though I'm not sure I would want to put up with the smell," replied Harry cheekily. The group laughed, including Mrs. Weasley.

"Anyway, Harry, we were wondering if you would like to live with us. I know you're an emancipated minor, but Remus and I would really like your company," said Sirius.

"Of course! Just because I'm emancipated doesn't mean I want to live on my own yet," said Harry happily. The two men smiled. "Besides, we now have a way to travel anywhere and any when we want." Sirius and Remus looked at each other with even bigger smiles.

"We are so using this for our tent at the World Cup," said Sirius.

"World Cup? Oh, the Quidditch World Cup. Man, I almost forgot about it," said Harry. "Hey, since I have all this room, why don't we all go in the TARDIS?" he asked Mr. Weasley. "All I need is the co-ordinates for your camping site and we can be there whenever we want."

"Sure, Harry, but we'll still have to leave early so that I can pay the site owner," said Mr. Weasley.

"Alright. We can sleep in some more once we get there," said Harry. "Anyway, we'd better get back home, so we'll talk to you later." The Weasley parents got up, gave Harry a hug, and left.

"Alright, pup, here's the co-ordinates for #12 Grimmauld Place," said Sirius, rattling off the numbers, which Harry entered in.

"Here we go!" shouted Harry, as the TARDIS roared to life and faded from view.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's a smart idea to give a kid a way to go anywhere or any when he wants to," said Molly.

"Especially with those two other kids," seconded Arthur.

* * *

The Weasleys, Neville and his grandmother Augusta, Hermione, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were invited to Harry's birthday party the next day. Madam Longbottom came because she didn't trust Neville out of her sight unless he was at school, and even then that was pushing it.

Harry had a blast. He received new clothes that fit his now very muscular body, some spellbooks (Thanks, Hermione), some Chocolate Frogs (Ron, you are the cheapest gift giver I know... don't ever change), and a strange, white potion.

"That's the Animagus potion," said Sirius. "It will help you find your form."

"Sirius Black, of all the..." started Professor McGonagall.

"Actually, Professor, I already know my form," said Harry.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah, all of us who went on the time trip do. Ron, why don't you go first."

Ron nodded and shifted into a fox... that was the size of a horse and had six tails waving behind him. Ron shifted back and said, "I'm a six-tailed kitsune."

"Very impressive," said Dumbledore.

"Hermione, you're up," said Harry. Hermione then shifted into a panda.

"Oh, how adorable," said McGonagall.

"Harry, I believe it's your turn now," said Dumbledore.

"Well, you see, the thing is... I have ten forms," Harry blurted out the last part.

"Ten forms? What kind of animals do you have?" asked Madam Longbottom.

"Well, my five mundane forms are a wolf, a lion, a falcon, a dolphin and a squirrel, while my magical forms are a Hungarian Horntail, a phoenix, a gryphon, a sea serpent, and a jarvey. The jarvey was a shocker, let me tell you," said Harry.

"Well, shit, son. No wonder You-Know-Who's after you, what with all that power you have. You're probably the only one who could face him if something happens to Albus," said Madam Longbottom

Harry's eyes widened at that.

"Anyway, may I ask for a favor, Lord Potter?" asked Madam Longbottom.

"Of course," replied Harry.

"I would like for you to train Neville here. He needs a confidence boost that I just can't give him."

"Well, you'll have to forgive me, Madam, but you are very intimidating," said Harry.

"Oh, call me Grams. You used to when you were little and Alice baby-sat you," said Augusta.

"Sure, Grams, and yes, I'll train Neville. I was planning on it anyway."

"Just out of curiosity, what are the twins' forms?" asked Molly.

"They're a pair of raccoons. You can actually tell them apart in those forms, as Fred has a black circle mark on his right cheek under the mask marking," replied Harry.

"Thanks a lot, Harry," grumbled the twins.

"Like I'm going to evade her?" Harry asked them.

After the party, Professor Dumbledore took Harry to the Ministry, where he claimed his seats and gained control of Hogwarts from the Board of Governors, which royally upset Minister Fudge, as he was a member of the board. Harry then spent the rest of the time leading up to the World Cup finishing up his homework and spending time with Sirius and Remus.

* * *

The three (relatively) young men stayed over at the Weasleys the night before the World Cup. Very early in the morning, Mr. Weasley apparated to the Cup, while the other Weasleys (Bill, Charlie, and Percy included), Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Harry entered the TARDIS and Harry piloted them to the campsite. Upon arrival, Harry quickly joined Mr. Weasley so that he wouldn't be confused by Muggle money.

The two made it back to the TARDIS and went back to sleep for a few more hours. Their sleep, however, didn't last long, as there was a knocking on the door an hour later, and K-9 alerted him to it.

"There's a group of people at the door, master," said the robotic dog.

"Thanks, K-9," muttered Harry as he crawled out of bed and made his way into the control room and towards the front door. When he opened it, it revealed a large group of people, most of them from school.

"What are you all doing here?" muttered Harry sleepily.

"Well, when all of us got up this morning and looked out of our tents, we saw this strange, blue box, which most of us, being either muggle-born or half-blood, recognized," said Seamus Finnigan, one of Harry's dorm mates.

"Bloody hell, Harry, how did you get so big?" exclaimed Dean Thomas. It seems that Harry forgot to get a shirt on, and was showing off his new physique, much to the joy of the young ladies in the crowd.

Harry looked down, saw his bare chest, and blushed. "Training with the Founders in a time-locked area will do that to a person," said Harry.

The crowd's eyes widened in awe.

"How did...? Wait, does that mean that...?" said Cho Chang, stumbling over her words.

"That this is an actual TARDIS? Yes, yes it is," said Harry. Spotting two others in the crowd he called out, "Okay, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Susan, Hannah, you guys can come in, along with your parents and/or relatives. The rest can kindly leave my property alone." Seamus and Dean came in, followed by Mrs. Finnigan, Cho and her mother Mrs. Chang did, as well, and Susan and Hannah, along with Susan's aunt, Madam Amelia Bones, rounded out the group.

"Now, if you'll kindly follow me to the parlor, we'll have our discussion. Along the way, we'll get the Weasleys and Hermione, as well as my godfather Sirius Black and uncle Remus Lupin," said Harry.

After everyone was gathered and he got a shirt, Harry, the Weasleys minus Arthur and Percy, and Hermione launched into their tale, explaining what had happened since school was let out. To say that the others were shocked is a vast understatement.

"Let me get this straight. You're mother was in truth an alien, and was the cousin to The Doctor. She was blood adopted by the Evans family who somehow managed to retain their magical heritage, even though they themselves were squibs for generations, and when she graduated Hogwarts, started building her own TARDIS, but because of limitations and You-Know-Who, left it to you," said Mrs. Finnigan.

"That's right. I'm Harry Potter, The MD," smirked Harry, while the rest of the time travel group groaned.

"Harry, that was in poor taste. I mean, seriously, The MD?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I am The Magical Doctor," said Harry, who started dodging pillows after he said that.

"Anyway, who's up for brunch," said Harry. Everyone raised their hands. "Great. Let's go to the kitchen and breakfast room."

"I hope your house elf can cook a decent meal," said Mrs. Chang. Harry paused in his tracks.

"Err... I don't have a house elf. I do the cooking myself," said Harry.

"Without a wand?" asked Amelia Bones.

"It's the only way I know how," replied Harry.

"Just watch him in the kitchen, it's a show in itself," said Sirius, and the group continued their journey.

Once in the kitchen, Harry got to work, moving with a grace and rhythm that not even a house elf could match. He chopped, sliced, grated, stirred, flipped, and poured in a manner that shocked everyone save for Remus and Sirius. It wasn't long before he started doing tricks that are normally seen in a restaurant.

"Good lord!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley as the pancake Harry was making was tossed into the air and Harry spun around, grabbed a plate, and caught the food item before it could reach the ground. Harry did this three more times to make a short stack.

"Show-off!" said Seamus and Dean together. Finally, brunch was ready. Pancakes, french toast, pre-made sweet rolls, omelettes, sliced fruit, glasses of milk, orange juice, and coffee were all on the table, waiting to be eaten.

"Well, everyone, enjoy," said Harry as he filled his plate. The others did the same. Once they took their first bite, they all paused, save for Harry, Sirius, and Remus, who kept eating, but had a smirk on their faces.

"Harry, how did you get this good?" asked Hermione.

"I was self-taught. My aunt had me do the cooking ever since I was four," replied Harry.

"Do you give lessons?" asked Mrs. Finnigan, Mrs. Chang, and Madam Bones at the same time. Harry and the others just laughed.

* * *

That afternoon found Harry and company sitting outside, enjoying the sun. Harry, Ron and Hermione were coated with suntan oil and working on their tans, or in Ron's case, trying to get his freckles to merge together. Sirius was laying in the shade in his Padfoot form, with Remus right beside him.

Arthur was enjoying the sight of everyone running about, when he saw someone heading their way. He woke Padfoot, Remus and the kids, and called out, "Ah, the man of the hour, Ludo Bagman."

The man coming towards the group was wearing a Quidditch uniform that fit tightly over his now somewhat gone to seed body. After greeting everyone, Ludo started an excited conversation about the cup, but also what would be happening at Hogwarts later. It was at this time that Percy's boss, Bartimus Crouch, came up and reprimanded Bagman for almost giving the secret away.

The two men left, and merchants started apparating along the rows of tents. The trio quickly went back inside for a shower and returned in time to make their purchases. Not long after that, a gong sounded. It was time for the Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

It was late at night. The exciting match between Ireland and Bulgaria ended with the Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum getting the snitch, but with Ireland winning by ten points. K-9 was monitoring the outside perimeter for any activity when his scans picked up a surge of magical energy. Getting a video feed of the outside, K-9 saw that the surge came from a group of men in black robes with skull masks on.

K-9 activated the comm units in each room. "Alert! Alert! Death Eater activity outside! Repeat! Death Eater activity outside!" sounded the robot dog.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys scrambled into the control room. Looking at the viewscreen, Harry swore. "Damn it, of all the times for these idiots to get drunk. Alright, Ginny, Hermione, get to the med bay. K-9, defend the front door. Ron, Fred, George, Remus, you guys are to get as many injured people in here as possible. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, let's go take out some Death Wankers," said Harry, drawing a sword that Darius had given him during training.

Leading the charge, Harry and the others swarmed out of the TARDIS and brought the fight back to the Death Eaters. Harry, wanting to deal the smallest amount of damage possible, started lopping at both wands and wand hands, all while dodging as many spells as he could, though he does take some cuts and bruises. The others were faring just as well, mostly due to the Death Eaters somewhat lack of sobriety.

A few of the Death Eaters, however, were not drunk, and managed to put up some resistance, even when the Aurors came into the fray. Harry managed to get behind the lead Death Eater and bashed his head with the pommel of his sword. With him down, the rest crumbled and were captured.

"Alright, let's see who we got here," said Harry, flipping over the unconscious man and removed his mask to reveal one Lucius Malfoy.

"Perfect. We need to get these guys questioned under Veritaserum, and fast," said Harry, just as Minister Fudge comes up. "Ah, hello Minister Fudge, I was just about to look for you. I was just recommending to the Aurors here that these prisoners be questioned with Veritaserum as soon as possible."

"Now, Lord Potter, surely there isn't any need to do so," said Fudge. "Lord Malfoy here is a generous donator to various worthy causes."

"Minister Fudge, the second you said that, you just confirmed to me that you have been taking bribes from an element of society that wants to do harm and eventually destroy the wizarding world as we know it," said Harry. "Originally, all I had was your bank records from the goblins, which lists all your transactions with Lucius Malfoy, but with that open admittance, my choice is clear. I, Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, do hereby call for an emergency session of the Wizengamot for the 19th at 2 PM, with the issue being the presentation of evidence and a vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge."

"Wait! You can't..." started Fudge. Before a flash of white light spread out from Harry and traveled across the countryside.

"It's too late. The session has now been set. I will not see this world ruined by someone who hides their head in the sand and only follows the sound of the heaviest coin bag," said Harry.

"You little brat. When the Dark Lord returns..." Fudge forgot that there were Aurors around.

"You guys might want to check him for the Dark Mark," said Harry to said Aurors. One of the Aurors grabbed Fudge's left arm and pulled up the sleeve. There on his forearm was a faded version of the Dark Mark.

Madam Amelia Bones came forward. "Minister Fudge, as head of the DMLE, I hereby remove you as Minister of Magic and place you under arrest for conspiring with a dark element trying to destroy our world."

"I'll see all of you destroyed for this!" yelled Fudge as he was dragged away by the Aurors.

"Thank you, Lord Potter. Maybe now we can get law and order into our society," said Madam Bones.

"Only if we can keep the other idiots out, which means you need to move fast before someone can get themselves camped in the minister's office," said Harry.

"I'll contact Dumbledore and see if we can get moving, then," replied Madam Bones, who was about to shake Harry's hand, when they both heard a man's voice shout, "MORSMORDRE!" A dark green spark shot up to the sky and exploded into the Dark Mark.

"Not this time. Curator lux lucis!" called Harry. A golden white spark shot from his wand and raced up to the sky, where it exploded into a golden phoenix twice the size of the Dark Mark. The phoenix then blasted its way through the mark, destroying it completely before fading from the sky itself.

"Nice, Care to teach me that spell?" asked Madam Bones who, during that time, had launched a few stunners into the bush where the voice came from.

"Maybe later. Right now we need to see who sent that mark up. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, can you come with us?" Harry called back to the TARDIS, and the four men came out and walked towards the bush with the other two. A through search revealed a young man under an invisibility cloak that looked an awful lot like the 10th Doctor and a house elf, that Harry, Sirius and the Weasleys met earlier in the night, Winky.

"Wait, that's Barty Crouch, Jr. He was sent to Azkaban around the same time I was along with the Lestranges for driving the Longbottoms into insanity," said Sirius. "He also was supposed to have died at the prison."

"Then what's he doing alive and here?" asked Harry.

"I can explain that," said a voice behind them. Quickly turning around, they find Mr. Crouch and other ministry workers.

"My wife was distraught that our only son was sent to prison. She begged me to rescue him. She knew she was dying, so she came up with a plan. Using polyjuice, she and Barty here switched places. She died in Azkaban in his form, while I hid him at home under the Imperious Curse, though from tonight, he's been getting stronger, more able to resist," said Crouch. "I'll take whatever punishment to care to serve me."

"This will mean a lifetime imprisonment, you know," said Madam Bones. Mr. Crouch nodded. "Aurors, take them away."

"One moment, please," said Mr. Crouch. "I would like to free my elf, so she could find a better home."

"Of course," said Madam Bones. She then eneverated the little elf, who woke up to find people standing around her.

"Winky, I'm sorry, but I'll be going away, and I won't be coming back. I am going to free you so that you may find a better family to care for. It's nothing you did wrong," started Mr. Crouch before Winky could erupt into tears, "it's just that it's time for me to pay for my errors. Barty will be coming with me, so that he can pay for his, as well."

"I wills not be seeing Master Barty again?" asked Winky with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Winky, but that is the way it must be," said Mr. Crouch. Taking off his left shoe, he pulls off the sock and hand it to the elf. "I give this sock to Winky, so that she may find a safer, happier home." Mr. Crouch then puts his shoe back on and walks away with the Aurors, who were dragging his son between two of them. Madam Bones looked around some more and found the wand that was used for the spell.

"Oh, hell, this wand belongs to the Bulgarian Minister's son! I better go and offer an apology or we'll never hear the end of this!" she said before hurrying off to the Bulgarian sector.

Winky looked at the sock in her hand and started to cry. Harry knelt down to her level and asked, "Winky, I know that you have lost someone very important to you, but I would like to ask if you would like to come work for me, both you and Dobby?" With a crack, Dobby appeared next to them.

"Did Dobby just hear that the great Harry Potter wants him to come work for him?" asked the house elf excitedly, all the while jumping up and down. The others in the group started to laugh at the elf's antics.

"Yes, Dobby, but there will be some ground rules. Let's go back to the TARDIS and talk them over," said Harry, getting up and leading the group back to the machine.

* * *

The two house elves looked at the interior of the TARDIS in wonder.

"Just how big is this place?" asked Dobby.

"Let's just say that I could hire every house elf in the world to clean this ship, and all of you would still only get 10% of it cleaned before you all died of magical exhaustion," said Harry. "But don't worry, the TARDIS cleans herself. You two will be at #12 Grimmauld Place until I move into a house of my own."

"What exactly does this ship do?" asked Winky.

"With the TARDIS, we can go anywhere in time and or space," replied Ron. The two house elves passed out at that information.

"Well, now that the initiation is over with," said Harry lightly, "let's go home." Harry entered the co-ordinates into the console, and the TARDIS disappeared with a grinding wheeze moments later.

"Harry, I know you use the hand brake to engage the TARDIS' travel, but why do you leave the parking brake on?" asked Hermione.

Harry just blinked. "I really should have read those schematics better. I didn't realize there were two brakes."

"How much you want to bet your cousin doesn't know about that either?" asked Ron.

"No bet. I keep track of him with the scanner, and his TARDIS still wheezes in and out of the time stream," said Harry.

"You gonna tell him?" asked Sirius.

"What are you, nuts?"

* * *

AN: Yay! I found a decent stopping point for this chapter. I have been fighting myself on writing this and the other fics to get even a decent paragraph! I am doing the best that I can, but my mind is not co-operating. I think a day in bed, away from everything, is in order here.


End file.
